Spiderman TAS Season 6
by NeoTyson
Summary: This is my verison of how i would had made the season 6 of the series be like. Spidey/Black cat paring.
1. Intro

Spiderman TAS Season 6

For my next fan fiction it's going on how I would had made the season 6 of Spiderman the animated six from fox kids would had played out. This chapter is to give you a run through on what to expect and things that I'm changing. Before I get stared if you do not want to hear spoilers from show because you want to see it for yourself, stop reading go on YouTube and look the episodes up so you can watch one of the best Spiderman series.

So first off for those who know Plan *cough* I mean Mary Jane went inside the time dimensional vortex and came back as clone who died a few episodes later after getting marry to Parker which had us wondering where did the real one go, well sorry you spidey/mary jane fans but this isn't a "Peter finds her and get marry again with the real one" story, in fact she will not resurface at all since I feel like it was stupid to bring her back as clone only for her to die, in my version after the spidey clone wars he finds out that she's in another dimension where Peter never became Spiderman and they was happy together so left her there knowing that he will be safe without his alter ego in her life.

So I bet you wondering um okay whose going to be Spiderman's love interest if not Mary Jane? Well if y'all forgot about a certain cat, then you would know that black cat was another girl who Spidey had dated in the series. "But didn't black cat leave him for Morbius a few episodes after they hook up"? Yes I'm quite aware of that as I found myself very angry on how they handle that issue but like I said this will be my version so this is what I will say so I won't give out too much info; the storyline for spidey/black cat in the series will be the same but after the spidey clone wars I will have reappear and explain why which will let out some pretty good secrets between them.

Also look out for some appearance from other heroes like daredevil, human torch, etc (I haven't figure out who all I'm bringing) and oh green goblin (Harry Osborn) will reappear but instead of having come back for the wedding which didn't have in my version he will return after the clone wars. Side not: The story will mostly be about the relationship that Spiderman and Black cat have for each other as they be more than just partners. Well that's all I will say for now so I hope you look forward to the series and check out my new daredevil story if you like.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

Chapter One

After defeating his evil own clone in a battle of the clones, Spider-man went to another dimension to discover the man who pretty much made him the hero he was today. After the brief meeting he left with Madam Web to continue towards different dimensions.

"That Stan Lee he's quite a guy," Spider-man said after leaving the dimension where Stan lee (the man who created Spider-man) was in.

"I think he's truly special," Madam Web agreed.

"Well Madam Web, where to now?" Spider-man asked not sure what's suppose to happen next.

"Well young spider, we are going to find the real Mary Jane Watson!" Madam Web responds with excitement in her voice.

Spider-man, shock from hearing answer, quickly yell "What?!"

"It has been a very long hard journey and I think you are finally entitle to some happiness," Madam Web explain to Spider-man thinking back to all the times she gave him riddles and hard times to get him prepare for his biggest challenge.

"Amen to that lady, amen to that," Spider-man calmly said with the feeling that he definitely deserve happiness considering he just got done dealing with an important battle.

"I sense that Mary Jane is somewhere in this dimension, I will allow you to look for her but I can't help you look for her due to…" as Madam well was trying to explain, Spidey cut her off.

"It's alright; I rather look for her on my own anyways, besides you already giving me a chance to find her so it would be a lot asking you to help," With that respond he was smiling under his mask that made Madam Web smile back believing that he was very considerate towards her.

"Very well Spider, I wish you good luck and take as much time as you need I will be waiting when you are ready to leave," Madam Web said.

Soon Spider-man was sent to the dimension that Mary Jane is located and it look a lot like his new york city. He landed on the same place where Mary Jane had disappear that night after his fight with the Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) for the last time, he lost both due to when he was trying to save Norman his goblin side took back over and send him in to portal with no way of escaping.

Then it made sense to Spidey, Mary Jane must have had got suck in the portal as well which would had sent her to this realm with no way of return to her home and with without knowing if she was back or not she might had mistaken this universe her real home and took a custom of living her life here. Well with him here, Spidey hopes that he can convince her to come back with him and hopefully be with her as he plans on finally show his secret to her.

"If I find her, I'm going to have to tell her im Spider-man, there's no way she is just going to come home with me after I explain how she got here in the first place, plus I love her and if I'm going to have a relationship with her I need to be honest to see if she would want to deal with the fact that I put my life on risk everyday," Spider-man thought to his self as he started swinging to buildings to find M.J.

As he continue to search he got hit my a news paper that caught him by surprise when reading it. It didn't have anything on it talking about Spiderman doing good or bad, in fact it didn't have anything about Spider-man at all.

"Something is not right, they usually be at least one thing about me and there isn't plus it doesn't have none of the villans I have face either," Spiderman was thinking out loud as he continue to analyze the newspaper.

Spidey then decide the best way to find out was to go to the one place that would had anything to say to him and that would be the daily bugle but what he found there was a more shock to him. As he found a spot to stay quiet in he notice not one newspaper had anything to say about spiderman and went on top of the building to think some more.

"Okay J.J always have something negative to say about me and it seem so calm in this world, maybe something happen to me? Dang it im going to have to figure this out later I need to focus on finding M.J, maybe she would know something about the spiderman here and I think I know the next place to look".

Spidey swings to his next stop the park that he and M.J would hang out at times so he might catch her there. He landed in a tree so he won't get discover and started his search.

After 10 mins of checking the area, Spidey saw her, the long red hair with the beautiful face that he love, with some other guy that he didn't know but as he caught a good look he saw his self with shock and anger that she was with another him and not the real one that she knew.

Just then his spider-sense went off as he heard someone screaming "my purse" and saw the man who rob it from her. Spidey then figure this is when the Spider-man in this world will take action only to see that he escorted M.J from danger and never change into his costume which completely threw him off guard.

"UM HELLO ME IN THIS UNIVERSE, YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO GO CAPTURE HIM NOT RUN AWAY, I UNDERSTAND KEEPING THE BEAUTIFUL GIRL SAFE BUT YOU COULD STILL FINE TIME TO CHANGE INTO YOUR FRIENDLY NEIGHBOR SPIDERMAN SUIT AND SAVE THE OLD LADY'S PURSE" Spiderman yell inside his head and continues saying "this is getting crazy it's like no one heard of me".

Suddenly it click to Spidey, him not being on the news as well as watching this Peter Parker act differently, could it be that spiderman never existed?

Spidey quickly swing to the direction that M.J and the other one went and follow them to see how they act around each other. As he caught up to them he listen to their conversation and was not liking what they was saying.

"So babe did you enjoy that nice afternoon walk at the park other than that crazy guy stealing purses haha?" the other Peter ask M.j.

She responds,"Of course Tiger, I just hope the police caught him before anyone gets hurt, say shoudn't we be heading to your aunt's house for dinner?"

The other Peter had a "oh crap" look on his face and said," that's right I almost forgot, Uncle Ben and Aunt May would be mad if I did haha, we should head there now. Oh by the way, I love you so much."

M.J, with a huge smile on her face, tells him' "I love you too tiger, always have and always will." After saying that they share a long passion kiss which left the real Peter Parker crush.

He had searched for M.j for a long time and felt guilty if he was to like someone else after her disappearance that he would be betraying her but after seeing this he felt betray by her. He didn't care that she made had thought that was the real him, he only care about the fact she love that peter and not him like how could she not see that's not the one she suppose end up with, how could she not realize this is not her home and that she was just in another world? With all these thoughts going in his head, he took his mask off and started crying bad.

"**How could you do this to me, I loved you so much you meant the world to me, I was so sad without you and this is what I get for trying to look and wait for you** **I can't believe this is happening I just can't," **he kept crying as he was talking.

Next thing he realize, smoke became to surround him and he was gently touched on the shoulder by Madma Web and unlike usually times where he would go off on here for coming in at the wrong time, this time he allow it and kept crying.

After a few minutes she finally spoke to him," I know this is a lot on you now but after some meditating I figured out what is going on in this realm and why M.J made the choices she made if you want to hear?"

Spider-man only shook his head meaning yes, so Madma Web went on to explain," Well as you made suspected Spiderman doesn't existed in this realm because the peter in this world was never bitten by a radioactive spider and his uncle Ben was never killed so he didn't have to worry about being a hero. He doesn't work at the bugle like you do for he was more focus in school that he was given a job to become and help for your teacher Doctor. Connors.

As far as M.j goes, when she got stuck into the portal and landed here, the travel messed up her memories somewhat for she has no remembrance of what happen on the bridge plus not having memories of encountering you as Spider-man, with that said being here with the Peter who never was Spider-man made sense to her and she was able to settle living life here easily. I'm sorry that you had to find out like this but I didn't realize this until now."

After explaining all the information to him, she felt really bad since she never seen him in this state before and she understands that this woman met a lot maybe the world to him, for him to hear this must really made him go rock bottom.

Spider-man started wiping his eyes and tries to fight anymore tears from coming as he was able to ask Madma Web something, "is there any chance of her remembering Spider-man and making her realize she loves me?" he ask with a low voice.

Madma Web with sadness responded by saying, "I'm going to be honestly with you Spider, with all that I told you it would be very hard to convince her at this point as she is now with a Peter Parker that she believes is the right one to be with. You appearing in her life with a complete different role than the Peter here would make things hard for her to understand and could mess things up in this universe. Again I'm sorry but I would recommend against trying to get Mary Jane back at this point"

Deep down he knew Madma Web words were true, it has been a long time since he has actually been with M.j and if she has lost some of her memories coming to this world he would had a lot of explaining to do like how is he the real Peter Parker and how he became Spider-man, but then he realize something that made him get up slowly.

In this world, his other self never became Spider-man and that his Uncle Ben was alive which meant he didn't have to worry about no super villain finding out his secret and try to use that to hurt her, most importantly she can live a normal life with the guy she love even though it's not him.

"Madma Web even though I'm still hurt by this and it's going to be hard doing this… but I going to make a tough decision."

She had a look of concern not knowing what he was about to say.

He turns his head towards her and said with boldness in his voice," I love M.j, and I always wanted her to be happy with me but one of my biggest fears was that with me being Spiderman she could get hurt or even worse by someone finding out my secret and use her to get to me which happen with my fight against Norman Osborn. I had lost her that day and I curse myself for letting my secret get show and end up losing her. Well I'm not going to let that again and the other me will make sure of that so my decision is that I am leaving M.j here to with a normal life with the man she love me of course haha."

Towards the end his old self came out as he try to joke about the serious matter but Madma Web was only amazed by the maturity he has shown knowing that he is willing to give up his happiness for someone else and for that he deserves someone special which put a smile on her face.

"Very well Spider, I respect your decision and don't worry I'm sure there is someone who will love you the same as M.j did and I think I know someone in mind." She said with a devilish smile.

"Huh who?" Spidey ask with confusion.

"Don't worry you will find out when its time haha, now I shall return you home and I have a gift for you when you get back that will help you in your battles," she tells him.

With that she transport him back to his room at his aunt May's house without his costume on. Looking around he asks his self," I wonder what the gift was"?

He heads to his closet to see his regular suit but what caught his the black suit that look more like his regular costume (think Spider-man 3 black suit). Before he had a chance to say an angry comment remembering what the suit did to him the last time he had worn it, he saw a note from Madma Web saying "I can guess that reaction is that this old woman must be crazy if she thinks I will wear this suit again, but no this suit was custom-made from me that gives you the same abilities as the last one with a conscience that has good thoughts and not bad thoughts, why not give a name for it haha. Again I'm proud of you Spider and take care."

After reading the note he automatically decides to wear the suit for now on and gives it the name Neo with now calling him Neo Spider-man. Even though he made the hardest decision in his life he feels that it would be the best in the long run as well as things are looking for the new suit and the mysterious woman who Madma Web had mention.

"You know my life is about to get real interesting" Peter says as he lies down and thinks about everything that has happen today as he falls asleep.

**Authors Note: Well this is the first chp; I try to make it as long as I can so you can look forward to the next chps. Yes I put my twist in the story and gave Peter the black suit again and if you are wondering where I came up with this idea and the name I do have to give credit to ****Xenonwing**** (look up his story Symbiotic Hero: Neo Spider-Man). Also I want to give a shout out to ****dablman2020**** for his time to walk me to writing stories and helping me think of how to write this, you should go read his stuff for they are way better than the stuff I wrote so far lol**.**From this going forward imma have neo to push Peter to build his confident up as Peter due to the fact that he only acts confident as Spiderman but not his self which will help when he meet black cat again. I take and advice and Constructive Criticism, again thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

Chapter Two

The next day after his long trip to other realities, Peter had just got of the daily bugle trying to explain to Jonah what he during his "vacation". Despite getting a lecture about getting more pictures of Spider-man (now known as Neo-Spiderman but has not been show to New York yet) Peter was actually feeling better since yesterday.

He though to his self, "It's weird how yesterday I was the saddest guy in the universe yesterday but now I'm not even close to feeling like that, more like a weight was lifted off my shoulder".

Out of nowhere another thought came in his head,"Well I guess you can thank your new symbiote friend for that ha-ha". It said in a playful tone.

Peter starting looking around but saw no one talking to him so he ran into an alley to try to get his though together only to get cover up with black living ooze crawling up his chest. The ooze then stuck a tentacle to his head and suddenly Peter felt everything around him become wet. He opened his eyes and found himself, standing in knee-deep water with cobwebs everywhere too. He then notices he was dressed as Spider-Man, without the mask on.

_"Well I wish Madma Web would have introduced us better but hey no time like the today Peter Parker." said a voice_.

Peter looked directly in front of him and saw another a figure dressed as Spider-Man, only in the costume that was given to him as Madma Web.

"W-who are you? Where am I?" Peter asked.

_"You are in a place which humans call their Mindscape. And, I am the Symbiote of the suit she gave to you. You had given me the name 'Neo', and I believe you already know I'm not like other Symbiotes_**_,_**_" Neo said._

_Peter was shock that Neo contacted him the way he did remembering when he worn the other suit it didn't really contact him more like influence him to do bad things that he wouldn't do so for Neo to approach him with a more friendly meeting made him feel better about the suit. _

"Just out of curiosity, how I know you not hiding your true intent from Madma Web and try to take over my body" Peter asks with concern_. _

"_Well, for one thing, this is a Mindscape. You can't lie in your mind. And second thing, which is that you already know how to fight effects of Symbiote, so even if I try, I won't be able to take over without your permission and really I only want, as you can say, be friends with my host. I'm not going to take over your mind plus I can I can give you the power and will that you have always lacked. I'm not just talking about will power, I mean true physical power." Neo explained._

"I guess you have a point, well **three **points, there. I'll keep you, but if I don't like it, you're out, understand me?"

**"**_Aye, Captain!_**"** Neo joked.

Both laugh at the joke but stop when they heard some people screaming.

"Well you want to try the new abilities you get for wearing me," Neo asked.

"O heck yea let's do it," Peter responded with excitement.

Neo raised his hand to touch Peters, which cause the costume to turn to liquid and slithered up Peter's arm, covering his body. As it was slithering, Peter smirked a little and said, "Now that I think about it, I should charge you rent how that sound haha?"

_"Man, you're too much," Neo joked back telepathically. Before long, Peter was in the same costume as Neo was when he was standing in front of Peter seconds ago._

He looked at his new Costume and said, "Whoa! This looks good. We look good, heh, heh," Neo-Spidey chuckled.

_"Are you gonna use that Dual Plural too?" Neo asked telepathically._

_"After bonding with you I've realized you were telling the truth, Neo, because we share our thoughts. So, if we're gonna be working together now, we should start using it, right?"_ Peter replied telepathically.

_"I most certainly agree!" Neo replied happily._

Neo Spider-Man then stopped checking out his new costume, and shot a webline. His webbing was now unlimited thanks to the Alien Costume, and it released from his fist and not having his fingers curve inwards. He web-slinged away from the alley, which thankfully no one was watching, to see which villain he will be facing. He couldn't wait to try out his new powers.

Neo-Spiderman swung to where the screaming came from only to find out,

"IM THE RHINO", Rhino yell ramming his way out the bank with bags of money in his hands.

Neo-Spiderman landed in front and joked, "hey horn-head I'm pretty sure that line was use from another super villain who his big as you and it actually said a naughty work that I can't repeat in front of kids".

Rhino: SPIDER…

Neo-Spiderman: Um actually we are now known as Neo-Spiderman but continue.

Rhino: Oh my bad, anyways NEO-SPIDER…. Wait something is different about you.

Neo-Spiderman: O come on I'm sure you can figure it out with your third grade education.

_Neo: Nice one ha-ha_

Rhino: ummmm ummmm you're not taller ummmmm

Neo-Spiderman: I will give you a hint remembers the last time we went against each other?

Rhino: Yes but what does that have to *Flashback of black suit Spiderman nearly killing him* oh no you're wearing black again.

Neo-Spiderman: And bingo was his name o but don't worry I won't threaten your life as last time.

Rhino: Oh good because for a moment there….

Neo-Spiderman: But you're still going to jail like any other criminal, unless you to much of a chicken to face me again. *starts making chicken sound*

Rhino: GRRRRRR YOU WILL NOT MAKE ME FEAR YOU AGAIN!

Neo-Spiderman: Oh "we" will see about that. With that Neo made Spiderman stretch his arms (turning to tentacles) and grabbing Rhinos feet causing him to fall backwards.

"Wow I never knew I could do that with the suit and my strength has improved like that the last time," Spidey told Neo.

_"Trust me it's get better & better watch this," Neo replied causing extra Symbiotic appendages to grow from his waist._

"Yea I divinity can get use to this," Spidey said checking his new power out.

"HOPE YOU DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT ME," Rhino yell started to charge at him.

"It's not that easy to forget a rampaging animal like you" Neo-Spidey said as he caught him and lift him over causing him to fall on his back.

Rhino then try to grab him but to due to suit making him faster and stronger he caught his arm, swung his body from the ground to the air making slam into a building real hard.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh," Rhino was able to say before he passes out from the impact.

"Now to test how strong my webbing got," Neo-spidey said as he started to web up Rhino for the cops to pick him up. "He's divinity not getting out of that, shoot that might as well be his new prison ha-ha".

With that said the cops came to pickup Rhino with one of them going to Neo-Spiderman saying, "Thanks again Spiderman, I really like this black costume then before".

"Anytime officer and thanks, o by the way from now on we are known as Neo-Spiderman," Neo-Spidey replied as he shot a webline and exits the scene.

Officer: wait who is we?

Later that day, Neo-Spidey went to his usual spot where his statue friend was at to take a break only to see a figure in the distance waving to him. Neo-Spiderman prayed it wasn't another adversary, because he just wanted to chill now but at the same time didn't mind testing his new powers again. However, once he was close enough, the figure started to take a feminine form, and Neo-Spidey immediately guessed whom it was.

"Hey Spider or should I said good-looking Neo-Spider, it's been a while," the so familiar voice greeted as Spider-Man landed beside the black leather clad woman as she was checking his new suit.

"Hey Cat and don't worry you can still call me Spider if you like ha-ha," Neo-Spidey said in a playful matter. He starting thinking it was great to see Black-Cat again but was shock at the same time considered how she left him a while back.

"So what brings you over this side of town, I though you would still be chasing vampires with Morbuis & Blade?" Neo-spider asks her.

The Black Cat sighed as she brushed the back of her hair. "Vampire hunting gets old so quick." Then her eyes met the blank stare coming from Neo-Spider-Man's expressionless mask. "And honestly I miss you Spider and I wanted to make things right with us"

Neo-Spider was shock from hearing her response. Yea a lot of him missed Black-Cat because of the time Mary-Jane was missing; he and she had a relationship which took away the lonely feeling he had, but although he was still hurt by the fact that she left him out of nowhere with Morbuis & Blade when he really needed her in his life.

"Cat I appreciate and I won't sit here and lie I miss you to and though of you every day, but you still left me when I needed you the most and I don't really see how you can make that up," his voice started to become low.

_"Interesting," Neo thought as he was able to go through Peter's memories of when he and Cat were together._

Black-Cat understood his pain for she loved him and Morbuis which meant she had to pick one of them. So she pick Morbuis for she felt a certain responsibility as Felicia to be with him during his time of need but over time she realized that she couldn't handle that left style and that Morbuis chose to stay a vampire meaning they would have a complicated relationship so thus she broke up with him (he understanding why) and hope that she can fix what her and Spidey had before she left.

"Spider, I love you. I've always loved you." She lifted the bottom of Neo-Spider's mask and kissed him. Spidey let her, just as he let her do the same thing during the Secret Wars. He wished he could have resisted, but he still had deep feelings for her. As they kiss, he suddenly felt that his feelings for her were way deeper than his for Mary Jane. Neo felt the emotion of the kiss and continue to explore this relationship.

Spider-Man pulled away after a long passionate kiss and said, "Cat, I care for you a lot. I really do. It's just that…"

"We never did get around to taking our masks off, Spider," Cat interrupted.

"Stop interrupting me. I have to…"

"It's okay if you don't want to show me your face, Spider. I respect that. But I want you to know who I am." Before Neo-Spider-Man could object, Black Cat's mask was off and she morphed back to her common alias. She now had normal blonde hair and Neo-Spiderman was stunned.

"Felicia! How… What?" He was too stunned to say anything more.

"You must know how much I love you, now. I've loved for so long and I know you don't understand but if you let me I can share with you how this happen," Felicia said hoping that this will help Neo-Spider understand her love for him.

"I want to know but not now, this is to overwhelming can we talk about this tomorrow?" Neo Spider asked.

Felicia with a sad looks her on face but was understanding answer," Yes Spider we can".

"Thank you," Neo-Spider said as he ran off the building and started heading home with Felicia still on top on the building with a tear coming from her eye whispering," I love you".

Black suit Powers:

Enhanced strength (With the suit on Spidey can lift 70 - 75 tons).

Enhanced speed, agility, spider-sense

Can tick to any surface (even wet and/or crumbling)

Organic and stronger webbing

Shape shifting into other clothing

Invisibility

Extra Symbiotic appendages

Stretch tentacle (web of shadows)

**Author Note: Well heres chp 2, surely you Spidey/Blackcat fans didnt think i was just going to hook them up like that haha, in real life I dont think you would take someone back after they leave you for someone else that quick (espically if they have a secert life) i just adding some realism to the story but dont worry they will hook up again. Again thank those who have read and review my story so far and i ask that you keep doing so, also if you have ideas or things you want to see happen in the story pm or write it under the review and might just add on to it for i want to interract with the fans. Oh sorry for making the Rhino fight so short im still working on writing fight scenes as well.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

Chapter Three

Peter Parker was lying in his bed with so much going through his mind. One thought was him enjoying the new powers he has and how it will be easier to take his foes out, second though was his quickness of getting over M.J for he realize he was losing feelings for her too quickly and its only been two days since he made the decision to let her go, then the last though was finding out that Felicia Hardy was the Black Cat.

"How did I not see that I mean they had the same built, both were connected to Felicia father The Cat and they both have deep feelings for me." Peter said thinking out loud.

_"Well now that you know what are you going to do about cause I can tell by your thoughts that you have deep feelings for her as well" Neo questioning him through __**Dual Plural.**_

"I don't know like I want to be with her but I still have some feelings for…" as Peter was answering back Neo cut him off

_"ARE YOU SERIOUS YOU LET HER GO GET OVER IT LIKE DANG IM SURPRISE YOU ARE STILL TRYING TO RESIST GETTING OVER HER" Neo yelling at him._

This made Peter jump not realizing he had an aggressive side," Whoa man chill and what do you mean, do you know something about why I started to lose feelings for her"?

_Neo calm down and started to explain to him what he know," I'm sorry I got work up like that but I just can't see why you would choose Mary Pain over the hot Black Cat. Okay seriously just like the last symbiote suit you worn I can change your personality as well but unlike the other one I changing it to help you be confident in your choices as well as make you a confident person like you are as Spiderman."_

"Well I can see how that is useful but what does that have to do with my feelings towards Mj and Felicia?" Peter ask still a bit confused.

_"Well in that case you knew you still had deep feelings for Felicia but you was hurt by the fact that she left you, when she came back you knew you still had those feelings and you knew you wanted her back. This_ _is when M.j comes in, though you decided to let her go, part of you still haven't move on yet which is making it hard for you to want to be with Felicia but I can help fully make that happen." Neo answer back._

"How Neo?" Peter wonder.

_"Glad to see you don't want to resist my help but to fully get rid of the though of being with MJ you have to let my emotions help you meaning the next time you and Felicia meet up let me help the love you have for her guide you and I will help you not only have her but to be the man she wants as well. So what do you say?" Neo question hoping he would do it cause he rather Peter be happy with someone who wants him just as he want her._

Peter thought about it some, he knew that he had to move on from MJ eventually and he would like to be with someone who was able to protect their self, have a fun hot personality, and someone who he could share his secret to like Felicia.

"Alright Neo I give it some though and I accept your help and I want to be with her a lot." Peter responded with a confident smile.

Neo who was happy to hear this said," Trust me I know you want to be with her since we share the same though ha-ha, don't worry **WE **got this under control."

Later that day towards night-time, as he landed on some random building, he took a moment to look around. Neo-Peter figured that she would show up deep in the Plaza District since he had never known Felicia to deny herself the finer things in life.

He sat down on the ledge, looking down at the cars and people running around, and Peter felt his mind drift back to when he first met the Black Cat. How she had pretty much mopped the floor in their first fight kissed him, and ran off. He could still smell the perfume she worn; it was Fine Wine by Rachael. He remembers because the smell drove him insane, and he had to find out what it was. Peter took a deep breath then, and thought he could smell her, but knew he was wrong; he was up on the roof, sadly by himself well with Neo in his head.

Neo had to remind himself to stop thinking about the redhead. She was gone, and he surprised himself because he was happy. He could finally be himself, could stop denying what he was. He was Peter Parker, and he was Neo-Spider-Man.

He stood up at the ledge and was getting ready to move when he saw her. Felicia Hardy, the Black Cat. She was running along a rooftop across the street, and near as he could tell, she hadn't seen him. He could see the light from below and the moon gleaming off of the black leather outfit she wore. He couldn't tell from the distance he was at. But he was almost sure that she was wearing it tighter than normal. He also noticed that she had the suit opened along her chest more than she normally did, and that suited him just fine.

He surprised himself again that day; he was shamelessly staring at her, and feeling no guilt. Any other time, a certain redhead would enter his mind, but all he could think about was hearing her voice, and maybe catching a whiff of her scent._ Darn it Peter, she's gone. _He looked to her, as she decided which way to go. _Go over and say hi, hell she might want to do more._ That's when the idea crossed his mind. "Cat, you always did like to flirt." He jumped from the building, and swung low; making sure that he was following her. Out of her line of vision. "Why don't I throw in some lines?"

_"Now watch as I work my magic", Neo said in a trying to be matchmaker voice._

Felicia was remembering all the times they worked together, how recently when she reveal her true self to him and the way he acted. She hissed then, and swiped at the surrounding brick wall with her claws. "I wish he could just understand and take me back so we can truly be together." She turned to leave when she felt a presence behind her. As Felicia turned, she saw nothing but the darkness. Again she turned to leave, when she found she couldn't.

Felicia looked down, and saw that her heels were now stuck to the roof. She leaned over, and saw that a sticky substance held her tight. "Spider?" She looked around, her heart racing; normally she needed to rob someone to get him to follow. Never had he sought her out, or taken the initiative when they met. It made her heart race. Using her claws, she managed to get one foot loose, and was working on the other when she heard a voice.

"Awww did the poor kitty get stuck?" She looked and saw him step out of the shadows. It was Neo-Spider-Man. She would have thought that it was someone else, but that voice, and the way he stood, told her that it was him.

"Yes I did," she bent over and resumed her work. She heard him walk towards her and stop behind her. She could feel his presence and had to keep from shaking. When he didn't say anything, she finished freeing herself, and stood up, turning around to face him. "Did you see something you liked?" She tilted her head and smiled, placing her hands on her hips. He wanted to play games, she was more than willing.

"Maybe I did," he again started to circle her, and she could feel his eyes on her. _What happened to him,_ she thought. _He's never this much fun. _He stopped in front of her, and she watched, wishing she could see what his eyes were doing. "How was your day today Cat?" He took a step towards her, and she stood her ground, letting him enter her personal space. He raised his hand and touched her cheek, and she shuddered.

Felicia took a step back, surprised. He was never this aggressive. Sure he would flirt and play, but now he was playing for keeps despite the way he acted yesterday, this was new territory for her. "You're not scared of little old me are you?" She could hear a low laugh as he finished his sentence. She could almost see the smirk under his mask, and there was nothing she could do. She let him into her personal space again, and found herself blushing like she was back in middle school. He leaned in close to her, and she could feel his breath on her neck. "Fine wine," he muttered.

She pulled back from him, and raised her eyes to his. "How did you know?" He tilted his head, as if he was trying to figure out how to answer her question. "How," she purred, walking towards him. Felicia smirked as he took a step back, and she felt like she was in control again, "did you know what I wear?" She kept backing up as he kept walking to her until she was backed up against the edge. She watched as he raised himself up, until he was a full head taller than her. He seemed to gain his dominance then, and she could feel those eyes staring at her, like they wanted to nothing more than take her there on the roof.

"Im good at remembering stuff about special people in my life," he whispered, leaning close to her ear. She could feel him breathing against her skin, causing her to shudder. "Like how a beautiful woman," he leaned even closer to her, and she panicked as his arms encircled her waist. "who has a strong scent that drives me crazy, makes me want to show her who I really am." Felicia had worked up a flirty comeback, but was unprepared as his mouth crashed down against hers.

Neo help Peter realized that this woman was what his life had been missing. Sure, MJ was caring but Felicia, the Black Cat, she was life. She wanted him so much. He could feel it as they kiss, and her clawed hands attacked his back. He had even impressed himself that he had removed his mask before she knew what had happened. Peter realized that he had taken a risk, she knew who Peter Parker was, but now she knew that he was also Spider-Man.

When they separated, Felicia needed a moment. The man she had wanted had just kissed her incredibly well. As she leaned against one of the rooftop air conditioners, she raised her face, and felt her jaw drop. The Neo-Spiderman was Peter Parker. He stood where he was, and she could see his smile in the night. "Peter, you're Spider-Man!" He just laughed then, and moved towards her. When he reached her, he again wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close.

"Yes and yesterday I found out that you were Felicia so is that a problem?" She pushed him away gently, and turned from him. Peter walked around her to look at her face. "Felicia, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" She looked at him, and he could see unshed tears in her eyes. "What's wrong is that you're still in love with Mary Jane, Peter!" She started to openly cry then, and Peter felt his heart stop. He had never seen something so beautiful cry. He tried to reach for her, but she stepped away. "I know despite her being missing that you still love her and it just so confusing!" Peter shook his head, and grabbed her, spinning her into his arms. She continued to cry, and Peter held her against him. Even when she tried to pull away he held her, refusing to let go.

"Felicia," she looked up at him, and he wiped her tears away, smearing her eye liner in the process. "I moved on from her, shes been gone to long and im sure she has move on too. At this point I know who i want and that is you and i realize that when i found out your Black cat, thats why I shown you my who I am behind the mask." He looked down at her, and he saw something change in her eyes. "And to tell you the truth, I even when you left I never stop thinking of you to point where i feel like I really love you so i think we should give it an official shot. I mean what I said before, you drive me craz-" Peter didn't get the chance to finish speaking because Felicia threw herself at him.

When they finally separated, Felicia passed him his mask. As he secured it, Peter found her staring at him. "What's wrong?" She merely smiled, and with hips swaying, walked up to him.

"Nothing Spider, just appreciating how good you look in black." He shook his head and followed her to the edge. "What made you go black?"

"With you leaving and Mj missing I was in a depressed stage, eventually I decide it to get out of that stage and make some changes." "Plus word on the street was that a certain cat woman likes me in black". She laughed then, and he smiled under his mask. Enjoying hearing her happy.

Blackcat then wrap her arms around him and told him,"Spider listen I loved you for some long and i never stop, it was just with Morbuis being back i felt like as Felicia i need to be with him during his dark time but as the days gone by I started to miss you more & more to the point where i had to tell him that I couldnt do it and that I wanted you. Sure he was confused and sad but he understood and let me go so I was hoping i wasnt to late of having you again and if it meant taking this mask off to prove it then i was willing to. I love you so much and i wont make that mistake of letting you go again, oh don't worry I love you as Peter & Neo Spiderman."

This cause Peter to have a big smile come across his face, not only did she confess her love to him but the fact that both Cat & Felicia love his Peter Parker side.

"Felicia that means so much to me, I love you as both you and Blackcat. I love your personality, your independence, the way you can take care of your self, and most importantly you love me for me. When you left and Mj didnt return I didnt know how i was suppose to feel but I know when I saw you again I was very happy but i was still hurt that you left but now that you are with me again i hope we can last for a very long time. I love you so much 2." Peter said following with a passionate kiss between the two.

After they pull apart Cat as Peter, "So where do we go from here?" She asked. Without answering, he pulled her close and dove off the roof. As they swung, Peter was rather satisfied. _It's nice to carry a woman without her screaming in your ear. _When they got to her apartment, Cat merely grinned, "Well its getting late Peter why dont you crash here tonight".

"Sure, beside i was hoping to have desert anyways haha" He said. In response to his statement as they spend the night and started to talk about their secret live together, Peter couldn't help but think that Felicia was gorgeous in her black cat suit. But she was incredible out of it.

**AN: Before i say anything, all credit is given to Flatfoot88 for this chapter i do not use peoples stuff and not give credit for it. Now this chp 3 as you notice if you read starting over then its pretty much the same, heres why i love starting over and its consider my all time favorite story i read on here and i did promise to get Spidey pair up with cat and i though using the part when peter flirts heavy with her would be good in my story and i just change some things around. I wont be doing it again after this chapter cause i want to come up with my own ideas of where do i want the story to go at this point.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

Chapter Four

Some weeks have gone by since the night Peter and Felicia confess their love for each other. They have spent a lot of time together as well as their alter egos teaming up a lot more. They also share secrets with each other like Peter telling about the role Felicia play during the Secrets Wars and why she didn't remember that happening as well as Felicia telling Peter how when her dad left how lonely she had felt during some nights but since then Peter made sure to help get over the feeling during those nights. Thanks to J.J wanting Peter to take pictures of Neo-Spiderman and Blackcat together, the citizens of New York started to accept Blackcat as a crime fighter, realizing that Spiderman change his suit as well as his name, and consider the two a popular couple due to heavy flirting that Blackcat and Neospidey be doing in the pictures which led to Peter getting pay extra. Felicia eventually met Peter's Aunt May and over time felt that she was good for Peter to have since Mary Janes disappearance.

Today though Peter needed to have a discussion with his symbiotic friend Neo about telling Felicia about the suit itself. They for awhile didn't want to tell her cause they felt she would freak out and leave him not that she didn't have the right to but he didn't want to lose her again.

_Neo in the mindscape with Peter had come up with his choice saying, "Peter at this point I do feel that maybe you should tell her about me."_

Peter shock by this responded, "Are you serious, what made you all sudden decide you wanted to be on board with this?"

_Neo answer, "Well I know you want the relationship to work and the most important way it will work is trust so it's better to be honest then for her to hear you talk to yourself and she finds out the bad way."_

Peter said, "True but I don't know how she will take it I mean it won't be easy telling her hey I have a suit name Neo that jokes with me, give me confidence, and gives me extra power."

_Neo responded, "I know bro but it's better to be straight up with her, I mean it's not like I'm a danger to y'all and look at it like this, if she can't accept you the way you are then she's not the one for you. That's may sound harsh but it's the way I see it."_

Deep down Peter knew Neo was right, it was better to tell her the truth and hope she still stays with him then.

Peter then tells Neo, "You know you're actually pretty smart like me and I decided im going to tell her tonight and hope for the best."

"I get it from you and your lame jokes", Neo replied with a joke.

"Hey my jokes aren't that lame", Peter said after they burst out laughing together.

Neo and Peter had bonded more than just the suit, they joke together, talk about things in Peter's life and they get along just fine like brothers. Peter was mostly glad he didn't have to worry about Neo trying to make him become something he wasn't as Neo was happy that he trusted him.

Later that night, Blackcat had just got done beating up some thugs trying to rob a jewelry story. In the process she was thinking about how close she got with Peter and was happy they was together.

"Life is good," she said as she took her grappler and went on top of the building.

As she stood standing feeling proud of the hero she became and not a thief like the kingpin wanted her to be, Neo-Spiderman came out of nowhere and hug her from behind kissing her neck which he knew she enjoys that.

Blackcat purrs and said, "I think someone is happy to see me".

"I'm always happy to see you cat," Neo-Spiderman said as he spun her around and kiss her lips softy.

"I need to talk to you though when you have a chance," Neospidey said in a serious tone.

Blackcat wasn't sure what was going but answer, "Sure let's go back to my place and talk".

With that Neospidey grab her waist and swing to her house; after they got there he waited for her to change close as he uses the suit power to change to a shirt and jeans. She came back out with a night outfit that looked like his costume and sat on another chair to hear what Peter had to say.

Peter taking a deep breath and went to explaining about how his suit is actually an alien aka symbiote and what they were known for but told her that this one was different. He went on to explain about how he talks to Neo and the effects of wearing him which were positive and how he got him in the first place.

After that being said all Felicia did was just stared at him with her mouth drop open.

Peter nervous about this try to call her name but it didn't work.

Neo told Peter, "Why don't you try grabbing her hand, I just think she needed to take all this in since you had to be so darn serious instead of your usual jokester self."

Peter did so as she finally came out of her trance with a smile and said, "Mr. Parker you are just always full of surprise".

Peter stun by that statement asks her, "Well with that surprise I understand if you want to break up with because it's too much for you handle from me." As he said he was embracing his self for rejection but was surprise when she got up, sat on his lap, and wraps her arms around his neck.

Felicia then said, "You really think after how long it took us to be together that I was just going to split with you over your new sexy suit that have unusual powers I think NOT."

"Felicia….," was all Peter could say as she cut him out and continue.

"Look Peter I love you for you, when I found out you was Spiderman that made me felt more in love with you. I love you for who you are and I will always be there for you no matter what," Felicia told him and kiss him softy.

"Beside, that just explains some things," She said with an evil smile.

"Umm what you mean by that," Peter asks being confused?

"That explains the night that I found out about your secret how much different you acted, also the way you heavy flirting with when I flirt with you back, and most importantly the first time we made love." Felicia responded a sexy smile.

Peter blushed at the last statement thinking out loud, "Oh I remember that night".

*Flashback*

Felicia and Peter were having a nice romantic dinner at her place. At one point of the dinner Peter asks for some water which Felicia had no problem getting but as she was about to give him the cup she almost trip and accidentally splash water on his face. Though Peter laugh because he knew it was accident she felt so embarrasses that she ask could she have a moment alone.

Peter and Neo then was wondering how they could make her feel better but the idea that Neo came up caught Peter off guard but he knew deep down at the time the sexy tight dress Felicia was wearing made him wanted her bad. Though there have been plenty of times when they had cuddle, they never had made love yet. With that idea in his head, Peter went up to her room quietly and saw her lying in the bed covering her face trying to hold back tears. Peter lay down next to her and held her close telling her, "Felicia you don't need to cry over that, you're too beautiful and it's my job as your man to keep that from happening."

Felicia just shook her saying, "okay".

With that Peter kisses her deeply, though Felicia was kind of shock she kiss back to the point they made out with each other. Peter, as they kiss, felt her soft leg all the way to her butt and put it on top of his.

Felicia stops for sec, feeling nervous about how far they going, and ask Peter, "Please don't be like Flash and try to take advantage of me?"

Peter was shock that Flash would try to force her into it and looks Felicia in the eyes and said, "Baby I'm not like Flash, I love and trust you with this. Do you trust me?"

Felicia look into his eyes knowing that Peter would never hurt her on purpose and knew she love him a lot as well as wanting to do it with no one else but him responded, "I love and trust you to. Take me Lover."

With that Peter got on top of her as they made out and on that night was a night they both will never forget and regret.

*Flashback ends*

Peter smile at Felicia still on his lap saying, "That was the best night I ever had and I glad it was with you".

Felicia smile back at him saying, "I feel the same way Lover, why don't we go for another round tonight." She said with sexy look.

Peter grab her from her butt as he pick her up and lay her down on the bed and responded with a joke, "Ladies and Gentleman you are about to witness the rematch main event of Peter Parker vs. Felicia Hardy in another Who Can Break The Bed Match!"

Felicia giggles as she started to make out with him.

Neo: Okay I'm glad she accepts me but I really do not want to see this so I'm just going somewhere else in this mindscape.

Peter just laughs inside his head about Neo's comments and he continues to have another hot steamy night.

*Elsewhere in New York*

?: I miss you dad and M.J, I still can't believe you two are gone.

?: If you want to know who is to blame for their disappearance then you should listen to meee hehehe

?: Who what is that voice coming from?

?: Oh let's just say from you friendly gobby his self HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Authors note: Well here yall guys go Chp 4. I know it's been awhile but I had a hard time figuring out what direction did I wanted to go with the story. This chapter was just showing you how close Peter/Felicia has gotten and that there should be no signs of spilt up. I also finally got the first villain set up so most of yall might know who it is haha hahahaah hahahaahahahahahahaha cough cough, okay I serious can't do the laugh like him -_-. Also I want to thank The New Creed, Arrow783, Black Dragon Master, Le Diablo Blanc2, and Spidey Legend for following and favorite the story so far. Much appreciate!**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

Chapter Five

(Late afternoon)

Harry: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *takes heaves breaths* okay it was just a nightmare yet why did it sen so real?

A sweaty Harry gets out of his bed and heads to the bathroom to find some sleep pills. As soon as he was about to take them, he was comfort by a face that he hope he wouldn't see again.

Green Goblin: Well well its about time you woke up young Osborn, for you see we got a lot of catching up to do hahahahaah.

(Later on that night)

Peter decides to hang with friend Liz since his girlfriend Felicia had to go to a meeting with her mom, of course Neo is alert to make sure that Peter is ready for danger.

Liz: So you really believe that Mj is gone Peter?

Peter: Yea Liz I try looking for her for so long and I haven't found any trace of her.

Liz: I'm so sorry, I know it must had been hard letting her go consider you really care for her but on the bright side at least you got Felicia in your life now. Personally I felt y'all two were better couple then her dating Morbuis.

Neo: _I most certain agree! I knew I like Liz she is pretty smart._

Peter laughs at both of their comments and keeps walking with her.

Liz: Say have you heard back from Harry, it would had been nice if he hung out with us you know to take his mind off his father and Mj.

Peter: I know right, but when I ask him to hang he just wanted to sleep in for the day. Sometimes I wish I could be a better friend to him with all he's going through.

Liz: Well why don't we buy pizza and bring it to his place and just chill out that might help him be in a better mood.

Peter: You know what that not a bad idea let's do it.

Neo: _Funny but I think Harry and Liz would make a cute couple, but that's just my opinion._

(At Harry apartment)

Peter: Hey Liz can you give me hand, I can't hold the stuff and knock on the door at the same time.

Liz: haha I thought you photographer had to be flexible like Neo-Spiderman

Neo was about to joke on how Peter had the ability to grow extra arms when their spider-sense went off.

Neo: _PETE THE DOOR GRAB LIZ!_

Peter: LIZ NO!

Peter was able to grab her before she was hurt from the explosion from Harry's room.

Peter: Oh man thanks for the heads up, your extra strength to my spider-sense pays off a lot

Neo: That's what im here for, im glad Liz is safe and all but what about Harry?

Just before Peter was about to respond but heard a too familiar "HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAA" as he look to see the return of the Green Goblin.

Neo: You are joking I thought we was done with him after he went through the vortex!?

Peter: I though so too (morph into his Neo-Spiderman suit) but why would Osborn blow up his own son, that's crazy even for him!

With that said he shot a web line and went after him with full speed. He got near him as he heard Goblin said out loud, "I destroy Spiderman" which made Peter jump on his glider with him to attack

Neo-Spidey: First off it's Neo-Spiderman and second the only thing you destroy was Harry you monster!

As he held on, Goblin started losing control causing them both to fall on top of building. Harry was about to attack with one of his pumpkin bombs but Neo-Spiderman can full charge spearing him to the ground.

Neo-Spidey: I don't know how you came back but I don't care for I have wanted to finish you off for a long time, your mind Norman

Neo-Spidey went to pull off his mask but what he saw through him completely off guard

Neo & Spiderman: HARRY?!

Harry then used this advantage by spraying him with a stun gas causing Neo-Spidey to drop him allowing Harry to make his escape off his glider.

Neo-Spidey: *cough cough* Harry is the goblin now? How did he get the goblin's power.

Neo: I think the most important question is how did he know that you are Spiderman?

With so many questions he went out his best friend now realizing that Harry was hiding in beside a building.

Green Goblin: You Fool, why aren't you going after that wall climbing menace?

Harry: I ran out of bombs and he stronger than I thought

Green Goblin: OHHHHHH WE RAN OUT BOMBS AND SCARE OF HIS STRENGTH ARE WE? Well go back to the lab and get more goodies and HURRY!

Little did they both knew that a certain Punisher was lurking wanting his own answers...

(Later that night)

Neo-Spiderman caught a train that took him to the Osborn mansion to try to try to find his best friend, but he felt that he should go in a Peter Parker since the guards know him for being Harry's best friend so if they spot him he can just say he is looking for him. He snuck inside Harry's room as he started his search, he came across a book self that was half-open that led into a secret base where there was a laptop that was still on. Peter looked to see that it was a map of goblin hideouts that one of them Harry had to be so he printed it out and left to find them.

Peter took a taxi to the 1st hideout so he wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing him change costumes. When he went in it looked like a regular apartment but he saw a mattress standing up on a wall. Taking it down he saw a laboratory with some of goblin's stuff that he use. Peter then walk over to pick up one of the goblin bombs which trigger his spider-sense.

Neo: Behind you Pete!

The Punisher: Alright Kid turn around.. real slow.

Peter to his self: The Punisher but why?

The Punisher: I'm looking for Harry Osborn, but three names keep coming up: The Green Goblin, Neo-Spiderman, and Peter Parker. So tell me whats your involvement?

Neo: Whatever you decide to do it probably wouldn't be best to throw that bomb at him.

Peter: Well all I can say is: TRICK OR TREAT! He yells as he throw the bomb that released smoke.

Neo: WHAT PART OF DONT THROW THE BOMB DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!

Peter was to busy trying to escape but fail after Punisher shot stun gun at him that could had made Peter pass out if it weren't for his spider powers.

The Punisher grabs him: Okay wise guy your going to tell me everything you know and I mean everything, now that I think about it I think I know your secret. The way I see it you really the Green Goblin!

Neo: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHA he's joking right? right?

Peter: What?! That stun gun of yours must had effected your brain too.

The Punisher: You take pictures of the wall crawler, your best friends was Harry until you found out that friend Mary Jane, who you love, decided you choose Harry over you, your mind snap so you became this Green Goblin character and kidnapped them both.

Peter: Brilliant analyzing Holmes, but that's actually wrong.

Punisher then thrown Peter at a table where Peter saw one of goblin's gloves and had an idea.

Punisher: I'm not about to keep playing this games boy.

Peter puts on the gloves: Awww then why don't you have a seat. (Peter zap Punisher from the glove)

Peter then see the glider that goblin use and so how gets it to fly out the building, little did he know Punisher had home seeking rockets that he call on from his truck to take Parker down.

Peter was able to dodge two of them but was not expecting a third one to come him and thus crash when the rocket hit him.

Punisher: Now that I seen you fly that thing I know im right. (He looks down to see a disk that Parker drop) So what is this?

They were both cut off by pumpkin bomb explosion.

Punisher: What the devil?

Green Goblin: HAHAAAAAAAHA (Green Goblin enters the scene)

Peter: Well what do you know that must be me up there. (He said to punisher as he made a run for it dodging one of Goblin's bombs)

Punisher, still in shock, fires at Goblin which made him retreat.

Peter was able to finally switch costumes as he and Neo plots their next move.

Neo: Great we lost that cd of goblin's hideouts to Skull boy.

Neo-Spidey: I know but lucky for us we still got the print out, we just going to have to figure out which hideout to go to next.

(After fight scene)

Both Neo-Spider and Punisher kept looking through ever hideout but have yet to find Harry at ethier one of them. Neo-Spiderman had the advantage for he knew that eventually Harry will go to the one place that started it all: Oscorp.

When he gets their he sees that Harry is grabbing equipment and a new battle glider but what caught his attention is that Harry seems to be talking to his self over hearing say, "I just want to see my father again."

Peter jumps down and tries to talk sense to him: I'm sorry Harry but your father is gone, why are you doing this isn't like you.

Green Goblin in Harry's mind: Don't listen Parker, he acting like he's your friend but in reality all he wanted was to get rid of you all along.

Harry: Yes... Yes... You betrayed me before Peter, you even stole Mary Jane from me I can't trust for the Green Goblin is my real friend. (He then point at a mirror) With his help I can finally get my father back SEE? SEE?

Neo: Yes it seem like Harry is seeing things but I feel Goblin's presence in him like a spirit

Neo-Spidey took note of that: Harry your father was the Green Goblin.

Harry ask Green Goblin was he only to see the man behind the goblin mask was his father which cause him to gasp.

Green Goblin: Your whinny weak of a father doesn't exist anymore for I am the ultimate evolution of Norman Osborn: more stronger, smarter, even more ruthless than he was.

Harry starts to cry hearing the truth as Peter tries to talk to Harry: Look there is no one there Harry you got to snap of this im sorry...

But as Peter was trying to console him Harry started laughing like the green goblin and now look sinister.

Neo: Harry dark-side has came out, I don't know how but I don't think talking to him is going to work.

Green Goblin Harry: Sorry?! Sorry for what, for me finally taking my place as the new Green Goblin?

He puts back his mask and gets on his new glider: Now it all makes sense now, I can only hear my dad because im his son for at last I can finally earn his respect HAHAAAAAA. (He then takes off on his new glider and prepares to leave)

Neo: I still got training to do but I can sense the other presence in people's mind but I haven't learn how to actually make out what the presence is.

Neo-Spidey: Well even so that still wasn't what I was expecting *Spider-sense*

Neo: THE WALL BEHIND YOU MOVE!

Neo-Spiderman jump for in came Punisher's truck crashing through but he was too late for Green Goblin Harry left.

Neo-Spiderman: How did you know to look for him here?

Punisher: I put a tracer on his glider, and since he now can't answer my questions I will ask you.

Neo-Spider: Sorry but I still have a Goblin to catch. (he made his way out the building but got shot by Punisher's stun gun when he got.)

Punisher: Battle Van set bomb for 10 second delay. (punisher gave the command as he drove off leaving a time bomb to destroy the lab but Neo-Spider was still stun. Just then someone came a swoop Neo-Spider off the ground just in time before the bomb blew up the lap that he was on top.

?: Now Spider see what happens when you don't bring me around to help?

Neo-Spider looked up with a huge smile to see his hot girlfriend and partner Black Cat looking at him with a seductive smile and her hand on her hip.

Neo joked: Well she is definitely a hot sight to see haha.

Neo-Spider joked: You are so right maybe I will give you a special reward you for saving dear o me.

Black Cat: *giggles and helps her Lover up* I will forward to it, and sorry I was late. When I got the text that you needed help at oscorp I came as fast as I could.

Neo-Spider had a confuse look on his face: I don't recall...

Neo: Oh yea while you was talking to Harry I was able to use the suit to get to your phone to text Felicia about what was going on so she is pretty much up to date.

Neo-Spider smiles at how impressive Neo has been since wearing the suit: Neo you are the symbiote but we dont have no time to praise we got to go after Harry before punisher does.

Black Cat nods in agreement: Led the way Spider (with that, they both went swung after Green Goblin Harry)

(George Washington bridge)

Green Goblin Harry was waiting on his former best friend to come face him so he can finish the fight that his father couldn't.

Neo-Spider recognize this area way to well: Oh no!

Black Cat: What is it?

Neo-Spider: I get why Harry is here, this was the exact area that I lost Mj and his father. Now he wants to use this area to get rid of me for good.

Black Cat: Well I'm not letting him mess with my man let's do this

Neo-Spider: No Felicia as much I want you to help this is between me and Harry but I would appreciate if you keep Punisher off my back pleasseeee?

Black cat: Grrrr fine, but don't die on me got it? *She pulls half his mask up to kiss his lips*

Neo-Spider: *Kiss back* You got it.

Neo-Spider made it to the bridge to be confront Harry

Green Goblin Harry: HAHAAAAAHA

Neo-Spiderman: Harry we been friends for a long time it doesn't have to end this way.

Green Goblin Harry: Friends? Is that what we were Peter? You could had fool...

GG Harry was cut off by rocket that attack his battle glider from Punisher but thanks to his new battle glider is didn't do much damage.

Black cat jumps on the van and distracts him: You know they said three is a crowd right?

Punisher: Get off the van now woman!

(Back to GG Harry and Neo-Spiderman)

GG Harry: So I see you bring your friends to take care of me, though you could betrayed me once more aye? Well guess again traitor!

GG Harry then takes off to attack Punisher while Cat is still on the van. He strikes by sending a pumpkin rocket at the van lucky for both Cat and Punisher they were able to move before the rocket made contact with the van.

Neo-Spider: You are so going to pay for trying to hurt her!

As GG Harry made his way back to the bridge, Neo-Spiderman pounce on him causing them to fall in to the sea.

Black Cat yells: SPIDERMAN! as she jumps to recuse her lover.

By time she got him, she saw Punisher with Harry over his shoulder and retreated in another van. She knew that Peter was too weak to try to catch them so she carry him back to her place.

(Morning time)

Peter woke up to wearing sleep pants with no shirt off and shock to find his self at Felicia's place.

Felicia: Good Morning sweetheart (She comes in to check on him)

Peter with a smile on his face still feeling tired: Good morning babe, was you able find Harry?

Felicia with a sad look sits in the bed with him: Punisher took him away, it was ethier saving you or trying to follow him so of course you know what I chose. Im sorry if you are mad at me for not trying to save him.

Peter didn't like seeing Felicia sad plus he really appreciate that she did the best she could from a partner point of view so he reach out and held her close and said to her: I'm lucky to have a woman like you who is not only beautiful but who always be there for me, fight for me, and save from crazy super power villains since Neo can't do all the saving haha.

Felicia felt real better and fill with love coming from Peter's words and was able to laugh at the last part: Haha well im lucky to have a guy like you who is fine, willing to do what it takes to help his friends, and is true to his self no matter what. I love you Peter Parker.

Peter: I love you too Felicia Hardy.

With that they share a very passion kiss and decided to get more rest as they laid down together in each others arms.


End file.
